


king of my heart

by pearlselegancies



Category: Knight Squad (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, ciara has feelings and she's realizing them, this is just cuteness lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: The Princess watched as suitors from around the five kingdoms chatted, some of them not being particularly subtle with their staring. Most of them were only a year or two older than her and they all came from noble families.The Princess had no interest in any of them.
Relationships: Arc & Ciara (Knight Squad), Arc/Ciara (Knight Squad)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	king of my heart

_And all at once, you are the one I have been waiting for. King of my heart, body and soul, ooh whoa._

* * *

The Princess watched as suitors from around the five kingdoms chatted, some of them not being particularly subtle with their staring. Most of them were only a year or two older than her and they all came from noble families.

The Princess had no interest in any of them.

Ever since her 17th birthday, her father had been adamant that she looked for a suitor, for someone she could eventually share the throne with.

In all honesty, she would much rather be Ciara - a fearless knight who didn’t have to deal with this bullshit. A knight who could choose who she wanted to be with based on their loyalty and love for her, not the fact that they were a Prince or how long their family had been ruling the kingdom.

Someone who loved her for her. Oh Merlin, did she hope she could find that.

As if answering her wishes, she spotted Arc in the crowd and she cleared her throat, smiling sweetly at her father before rushing down the steps and into the courtyard to meet him.

“Arc?” She hissed as she got closer. He turned to look at her, a grin on his face. “Hey Ciara!” She crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at him. They stepped over to the side so they weren’t in view of the rest of the party.

“What are you doing here?” Arc shifted his weight, scratching the back of his neck. “I uh, wanted to come see you. You haven’t been to school in a bit and Sir Gareth is starting to get worried.”

Shit. The Princess thought. This was not good. Arc sensed her panic because he immediately tried to backtrack. “I told him that you had to deal with a family emergency and that you’d be back as soon as you can.”

“Seriously?” The Princess asked incredulously. She hadn’t expected Arc to come to her rescue like that.

“Yeah. Is that not a good enough lie because I can change it-”

“No!” She hissed, placing her hand over his mouth as she backed him into a corner so they couldn’t be seen. She shook her head, her long hair falling into her face.

“No. It’s perfect. Thank you. I mean it.” She removed her hand from his mouth with a sheepish smile. Arc stared at her for a moment before he smiled. “I’d do anything for you. You know that.”

The Princess grinned at him. They stood there for a moment just smiling at each other before the Princess looked away, her cheeks heating up.

“Um, I-I have to get back. The suitors and everything.” Arc nodded and the Princess stepped back, picking up the skirts of her dress. She turned around, ready to go and pretend to flirt with the suitors before she stopped.

Without hesitation (or thinking to be honest), she turned back to Arc, stepping up onto her tiptoes and pressing a kiss against his cheek. “Thank you.” She mumbled as she stood in front of him. “For everything.”

Arc looked at her shocked before he smirked. “No problem Princess.” The Princess smirked to herself as she walked away from him and over to where several of the suitors had gathered, having a conversation.

She looked over her shoulder as Arc slipped past the gate, one hand cupping the back of his neck. Maybe she wouldn’t find a suitor, but she’d always have him.

And that was definitely worth it.


End file.
